


Lost.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Daryl, Protective Daryl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You get separated from Glenn during a run and he loses you. When Daryl finds out, he isn’t happy. He goes to find you and he admits his feelings.





	

 

Daryl was pacing around near the gate of Alexandria, the group that went for a run should be back by now. He couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. He didn’t want you to go in the first place, he knew you could take care of yourself but sometimes shit happens. You’d met the group back in Atlanta, but back then you and Daryl didn’t get on, you were at each others throats all the time. It was only when you got to the prison that you became friends, after being forced to go on runs together. After getting to know each other properly you both became best friends. It was after the fall of the prison, when Daryl found you with Rick, Carl and Michonne, that he realised he was in love with you. But he didn’t make a move or admit it, he was scared you didn’t feel the same and your rejection would kill him. He would rather keep his mouth shut and preserve your friendship than admit it and ruin everything. You cared for Daryl more than you’ve ever cared for anyone, but you couldn’t tell him. You were best friends and that’s it, he wouldn’t want more. You loved how protective he was of you, even if he did go overboard sometimes, it proved he cared about you.

The gate opened and the car pulled in, Daryl could tell straight away something was wrong by Glenn and Tara’s faces as they got out of the car, but when he noticed you weren’t there he felt sick.   
“Where the fuck is she?!” He yelled as he stalked up to Glenn. Daryl felt like his heart was going to explode, he couldn’t lose you, it wasn’t possible. He hadn’t even told you he was in love with you, he would never know if you felt the same. Rick came out of the house due to Daryl’s outburst and went over to them.  
“W-We…lost her…” Glenn cringed as he said it.  
“Ya lost her?! How the fuck did that happen?!” Daryl roared as he went to jump on Glenn. Rick stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him. Glenn felt like he could see the steam coming out of Daryl’s ears, his veins in his neck looked like they were going to burst and he started pacing around behind Rick, like a caged lion waiting to pounce on its prey.

“Now Daryl, give Glenn a chance to tell you what happened.” Rick reasoned, trying to defuse the situation.  
“Ya best be shittin’ me Glenn, ain’t no reason gon’ be good ‘nough to leave her behind!” Daryl seethed, still pacing. The thought of you out there on your own filled him with dread, anything could happen to you.  
“I-I know. We got separated by a big herd…we went back to look for her but she wasn’t there. We looked around and there was no sign and we had to get these meds back. It wasn’t on purpose Daryl, you know y/n is like a sister to me. We waited and looked for hours.” Glenn explained. He felt awful for leaving you behind but he didn’t know what else to do and he knew you’d understand. The medication was important as one of the children in Alexandria was extremely sick. It wasn’t good enough for Daryl, he couldn’t deal with the emotions he was feeling at that moment. He knew it wasn’t really Glenn’s fault but you were out there alone and that didn’t sit right with him.  
“I gotta find her Rick, I ain’t leavin’ her out there alone. She could be hurt.” Daryl pleaded, trying to calm down.  
“Ok, you need any help?” Rick asked as he placed a hand on Daryl’s shoulder for comfort. Everyone knew you were close but Rick and Carol were the only one’s who knew he was in love with you.  
“Nah, I should be able to track her myself. I’ll come back if I need anyone.” Daryl said.  
“Alright, take a car, if she’s injured she won’t be able to ride the bike. Take a first aid kit too.” Rick instructed, Daryl nodded and went to get ready.

Meanwhile you were in a cabin you found. When you got separated due to the herd, you ended up in the woods behind the pharmacy. You tripped over some tree roots and cut your forehead on a rock, it wasn’t life threatening but it was bleeding heavily and hurt like a bitch. You stumbled onto the cabin and went inside, you didn’t even lock the door as you were a little out of it from the blood loss. You lost your bag in the chaos so you had no water, food or anything to patch your self up with. You found a top in one of the draws and used it to help with the bleeding but it wouldn’t stop, it would probably need stitches. You lay down on the couch, not even thinking about walkers, and fell asleep.

Daryl had managed to find what he hoped to be your tracks, he came to the cabin and hoped you were in there. With his bow raised, he tried the door and found it unlocked. He felt a little disappointed as you were most likely not in here as you’d barricade the door if you were. But when he carefully stepped inside he saw you lay on the couch. He felt relief for a brief moment but then he saw you just lay there with the head wound and blood and started to panic. He ran over to you, trying to keep himself composed, but he could only think the worst. You were bleeding alot and didn’t seem to be moving. He knelt in front of you and brushed your hair from your wound.

“Shit, y/n please wake up.” He begged, his voice cracking. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Daryl, it had to be a dream, how could he find you?  
“D-Daryl?” You asked confused as you tried to sit up. His heart almost stopped at hearing your voice and seeing your eyes. Without thinking he grabbed you in a tight embrace, you wrapped your arms around him tightly, still in shock he came for you. He was holding you that tight you were struggling to breathe, his body started to shake and it took you a moment to realise he was crying, his head buried in your neck. You felt the wetness of his tears on your neck as his body racked with sobs.  
“Daryl what’s wrong?” You asked concerned. You broke the embrace and grabbed both sides of his face to make him look at you. His beautiful blue eyes held so much sadness that it hurt to look at.  
“Why are you crying?” You asked again. He put his hands on your hips, wanting to just be close to you, you opened your legs so he could scoot in closer.  
“I-I thought you…You were…” He couldn’t finish his sentence and choked back another sob as the feelings came back, seeing you there, thinking you were dead. You pulled him in for another embrace as you realised what he was trying to say. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his head in your neck again. He fisted the material of your shirt as if he thought you’d float away. You stroked his hair trying to soothe him, you’d never seen him this upset before.

“Shh, Daryl I’m ok. I’m here.” You whispered, trying to calm him down. His grip tightened and he sniffled, finally starting to calm down. He moved back so he was facing you but his hands stayed on you.  
“I’m right here _archer._ You don’t need to worry.” You said, he smiled at his nickname that he’d grown to love.  
“I’m always gon’ worry bout ya _princess._ ” He smirked as you smiled at your nickname. You wiped under his eyes with your thumbs and he leant into your touch, enjoying the fact you were ok.  
“I got some shit, I can fix yer wound.” He said, reluctantly standing up, suddenly feeling the loss of your touch. He grabbed his bag and rummaged through it, he gave you a bottle of water that you gladly accepted and he got the first aid kit. After he had cleaned your wound and stitched it, he stayed where he was, in between your legs again. He cupped your cheek you rubbed his thumb over it. It made you blush, sure you were close but he was never like this with you. This felt so _intimate._

“I um…I got somethin’ I wanna say.” He said anxiously. You nodded letting him know to continue. He took a deep breath before he continued.  
“This ain’t easy for me to say, ya know me better than anyone and I don’t deal with feelin’s. But I care bout ya so damn much, and even though I’ve known for ages, today just made me realise it even more.” He said softly as his gaze never left yours.  
“Daryl-“ You started but he cut you off.  
“Nah y/n, let me finish, I’ve been wantin’ to say this for a long fuckin’ time and if I don’t get it out now, I ain’t ever gon’ say it.” He said urgently. You smiled at him and nodded again.  
“Y/n….” He took another deep breath.  
“Fuck it, y/n I’m in love with ya. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with ya since the prison but I didn’t realise it until I found ya again. I’ve been a lil bitch about my feelin’s, I was too scared of rejection. But today I thought I lost ya, and I couldn’t stand the thought of me not tellin’ ya and never knowin’ if ya felt the same.” He admitted shyly. You just looked at him smiling.

“Fuck, say somethin’…please.” He pleaded. You put your hand on the side of his face and leant in kissing him. He was shocked at first but when his brain finally registered what you were doing, he kissed back. You broke away and smiled at him, making him smile back.  
“I’m in love with you too Daryl.” You smiled. He looked pleasantly surprised and he crashed his lips onto yours. He grabbed the back of your neck deepening the kiss. His tongue traced your bottom lip asking for entrance and you parted your lips. His hand wound up in your hair and he tugged a little making you moan into the kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss leaning his forehead on yours, his lips still ghosting yours. His hand was still tangled in your hair, you were both panting heavily and he looked into your eyes.

“We gotta stop now or I ain’t gon’ be able to control myself.” He growled onto your lips. You bit your lip looking at him.  
“What if I don’t want you to control yourself?” You whispered. His lips crashed onto yours in a hungry passionate kiss. He grabbed your thighs and pushed them so your legs wrapped around his waist. He picked you up, not breaking the kiss, and put you on the bed. You lay back and he hovered over you, kissing and nipping your neck. You couldn’t help the moans that were escaping, it felt too good as he sucked your soft spot and marked you, claiming you as his. He started to undo your shirt and you sat up slightly so you could remove it. You pulled his vest off and then his shirt, throwing them on the floor. He unclasped your bra and growled when he removed it, seeing your breasts for the first time.

“Yer so fuckin’ beautiful.” He drawled as he started to suck and nip the sensitive skin on your breasts. You grasped his hair and arched your back as his tongue expertly circled your nipple and then sucking it. You could feel your wetness pooling, needing him. He undid your jeans and pulled them off with your panties, again growling as he took in the sight of you. He felt so primal in this moment, letting animal instinct overcome him. You fumbled with his buckle and removed his pants, gasping a little at his size.  
“Ya want this princess?” He smirked. You bit your lip and nodded at him. He rubbed his tip at your entrance and your clit, teasing you.  
“Fuck, yer so wet baby.” He moaned.  
You bucked your hips getting impatient and he thrust into you, making you both moan loudly. He let you adjust to his size and then started to thrust slowly. He propped himself up on one arm, the other gripping your thigh to get a good angle. He kissed you deeply whilst picking up his pace, moaning and growling into your lips.

“Oh, Daryl, you feel so good.” You gasped as the pleasure was building up. Your words spurred him on and he pounded you harder and faster whilst sucking and biting your delicate neck. You were trying your hardest to hold off the impending orgasm, you were enjoying this moment too much for it to end. But it was feeling too good and you knew you were close.  
“Ya gon’ cum for me princess?” He growled, his sexy southern drawl seeming thicker whilst he was feeling this intense pleasure. His grunts were getting louder and his thrust more erratic, you knew he was nearing his own release and he needed you to finish before him so he could pull out.  
“C’mon baby, let it go. I ain’t gon’ last much longer.” He pleaded. He started rubbing your clit and it pushed you over the edge. You were trembling and screaming his name, it took all he had not to cum, watching you come undone like that was the sexiest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on.

You pushed him back, earning a confused look. You smiled up at him before lowering your mouth to his dick, taking him fully into your mouth.  
“Oh fuck, y/n.” He moaned, weaving his hands into your hair.   
You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him in fully again. You picked up your pace making him moan louder and grip your hair tighter. He started to buck his hips pushing himself to the back of your throat. You moaned and the vibrations started to push him to the edge. The feeling of your warm wet mouth around his dick was driving him crazy.  
“I’m gon’ cum.” He growled as his hips started jerking. He thrust himself deeper as he yelled a string of curse words and moaned loudly. He spilled his warm juice down your throat and you gladly swallowed every drop. He pulled you up to his face with your hair and kissed you lovingly.

“I fuckin’ love ya y/n.” He smiled as you were both panting, still coming down from your highs.  
“I love you too.” You smiled, causing him to grin at you and pull you in for another kiss. Before you knew it he was hard again. You looked at his dick then his face and smirked.  
“I ain’t done with ya yet princess.” He growled as he flipped you over so he was on top. You spent the rest of the night in pure bliss


End file.
